Good-bye
by The Emcee
Summary: Years have passed and Pitch finally sees Jack for the first time in years. And for the last time. Last installment in the Tainted Love series. Bunny/Jack, past Pitch/Jack


Title: Good-bye

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Bunny/Jack, past PitchFrost

Rating:

Summary: Years have passed and Pitch finally sees Jack for the first time in years. And for the last time. Last installment in the Tainted Love series.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, actors, or the fandom.

A/N: This is the last story for this series. It's been fun. Let me know what you think. R&R. Enjoy!

**Good-bye**

Pitch stood as still as a statue at the pond. Jack's pond. He often came here to think and to escape the confines of his cave. It had been years since he last saw the winter sprite. Oh, he knew why Jack hadn't been around and he understood why. Even if Pitch wanted to and tried, he would never be good, he would never be a Guardian. To think or hope otherwise would be foolish. They never had a future. What kind of future could the Bogeyman give the Guardian of Fun?

But he would be a liar if he said that he didn't miss Jack. As wrong as their relationship had been, more so for Jack than Pitch, he would miss Jack's white hair and his blue eyes. He would miss Jack's voice and the sounds he could make when Pitch's fingers touched him in just the right spots. He would miss how tight Jack was around his cock whenever he'd enter him and how those cold fingers would dig into his back.

Thinking about him now only made Pitch miss Jack even more and that wasn't good. They had no future. Honestly, they weren't even compatible. The only thing their relationship had been was a stress reliever. Nothing more and nothing less.

So why did he feel the worst he's ever felt?

The wind blew past him and made him shiver. The temperature dropped a few degrees. Pitch could suddenly feel someone standing beside him, but he didn't look at them. Something in his gut told him who it was and he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing him after so long. He hoped that it was a child or parent, although his instincts were telling him that that wasn't the case. Neither of them spoke. It was silence, save for the wind that blew gently around them.

And then…

"It's been a while." Jack's voice was just like Pitch remembered it to be: soft, rich, and delicious to hear. He wanted to hear it again, yet he also wanted to listen to anything but.

"Indeed. It has been…quite a while." Jack laughed a soft, humorless laugh.

"I've been kind of busy." Pitch nodded. He could imagine so. Being the Guardian of Fun and whatnot. And he was sure that Jack was more than capable of keeping himself preoccupied with anything and anyone so long as it wasn't Pitch.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't." Silence rained down on them once again before Jack, just like before, broke it.

"I'm sorry." Pitch scoffed.

"No, you're not. Spare me your false sentiments." Suddenly, Pitch was angry.

Angry at Jack for breaking off their relationship, no matter how wrong it was. Angry about the fact that Jack didn't seem to care about him, about them, at all even though there really wasn't a 'them' to begin with. Angry at the Man in the Moon for choosing Jack to become a Guardian. Angry at the Guardians themselves for their being everything he couldn't be and so much more. And angry at himself for trying to make himself believe that his relationship with Jack had been merely sexual and for trying to convince himself that he hadn't been attached.

"I know you're angry." Pitch's yellow eyes narrowed, but he still refused to actually look at Jack properly. All he'd give the smaller spirit was a glance out of the corner of his eye. But that was it.

"I am the King of Nightmares. The Bogeyman. I'm always angry, Jack. Surely, even you knew that much." Yes, Pitch knew that he was taking his anger out on Jack, but he figured that he was owed that much at the very least. Jack sighed heavily and Pitch saw him turn to look up at him.

"I'm not going to say that I didn't want this to happen because that'd be a lie. I knew that I'd have to quit this, quit you, eventually. It's better for you, for me, for everyone, that it happened sooner rather than later."

"You couldn't have done so without help. I know that your fellow Guardians probably helped you, but there's…someone else, isn't there? Someone who's replaced me?" From the corner of his eye, Pitch saw Jack nod and his mouth formed a thin line.

"Yes. There's someone else that I'm with. That's why I didn't come back." The '_to you_' part was left unsaid, but it was still there, hanging in the air. It made Pitch feel a chill spread throughout his body that had nothing to do with Jack.

"Who is it?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. And he knew that his voice sounded tight and strained. Honestly, he didn't think this would be so hard, he didn't think that he had become so attached. Apparently, Pitch has been wrong about many things.

"Bunny." Pitch growled and he wanted to rip something apart. Preferably that bloody rabbit.

"The Easter Bunny? Come now, Jack. What could you possibly have in common with the likes of him?" Pitch knew that he sounded like a jealous ex, but, for the most part, he really couldn't care. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he was disgusted with himself, but his anger and jealous overshadowed that feeling.

"Aside from the fact that he's a Guardian? Well, he was invisible once too and he knows what it felt like. He knows about us and he still loves me anyway, just like I love him. And he's someone that I don't feel ashamed of when we're around the others." How could Pitch compete with that? It was simple: he couldn't. He had lost the war before any of the battles even started. "Besides, he gave me something special."

"And what could that possibly be?" Pitch asked, his sneer filled with the jealousy and anger he felt within him. Jack opened his mouth to answer him, but he was interrupted.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Pitch and Jack both turned their gazes to the small child running towards them, a wide and bright smile on her face.

She was small, probably no older than four. Her hair was as white as winter snow. Her eyes were big and wide and the color of hunter green. Two grey rabbit ears stood up amidst the snow-white hair. Her skin was almost as pale as Jack's was. She was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Jack. Pitch was stunned into silence and watched as the young girl ran up to Jack.

"Daddy!" Jack smiled down at her brightly and crouched down. He reached out and moved a stray strand of hair that fell into her eyes out of the way before pulling her into a brief hug. She giggled and pulled away.

"Papa wanta know where you are," she told him. Jack gave her the most gentle, loving smile that Pitch had ever seen on his face. Pitch could only watch the scene as though he were a spectator watching an automobile accident, with such a morbid fascination and shock that he couldn't look away for the life of him.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute, okay?" She nodded and her ears flopped slightly.

"Ohtay!" With one last quick hug, she ran away from them and the pond. Jack stood up and watched her go while Pitch recovered from what he just witnessed. A few moments passed before anyone said anything.

"That is what that rabbit could give you that I could not? A child?" Pitch asked him, his voice sounding so very different than it had earlier. It sounded strangely calm and detached, almost as though he were in a state of disbelief, which he probably was.

"It's more than that, but yeah. What Bunny gives me is a life, a life I'm proud to live and that I want to show off to the world. I could never have that with you. She wouldn't be here if I hadn't quit you." Jack looked up at him and finally, at long last, Pitch looked back. He was more beautiful than he had remembered. It would've broken his heart if he had one. They stared at each other for what felt like forever but was only a few seconds. Then Pitch spoke up.

"You should get going." Jack looked away from him and nodded.

"Yeah, I should." Jack looked back at him. "I'll see ya around, I guess." Pitch gave him a sad, barely there smile.

"You may not be happy if you do see me again." Jack quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Don't make me turn you into a solid block of ice. Because I can totally do that now." Jack started walking away, heading for the direction his daughter had disappeared in. "See ya." Pitch watched him go.

"No, Jack. You won't." The wind blew past him as he said those words and Pitch had a feeling that they were carried to the winter sprite.

Never before had he felt such sadness. Never before had an emptiness so vast threatened to take him over. But Pitch Black didn't have a heart. Not anymore. It had walked away from him, following after its child and heading back towards its new life.


End file.
